Maou no DxD
by writeupbro
Summary: A moment was the only thing needed for the worlds to cross. Upon the incantations of the lost, two fates intertwined; a mere entertainment for the gods, how will this fare with the world's actors. I am but a chronicler; an observer to these events but if you are willing to stay, let me tell you of a story; a tale of perhaps and if's and a tale of standards and conviction.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I know I haven't wrote anything for god knows when but since I'm pretty much free(and bored), I decided to yet again, give it another go. So without further ado, this is yet another crossover; perhaps a more common one but nonetheless, I feel like this would be successful. Enjoy reading and please, leave a comment for any suggestions.

* * *

It was but a moment that the worlds crossed. Upon the incantations of the lost, two fates intertwined; a mere entertainment for the gods, how will this fare with the world's actors. I am but a chronicler; an observer to this events but if you are willing to stay, let me tell you of a story; a tale of perhaps and if's and a tale of standards and conviction.

...

They were ready. An invitation from the moderate faction was perhaps a chance they were longing for. It was but a matter of facing the enemy and putting an end to this. Mio pondered at this for a bit but with Toujou Basara with him, for sure, she can do anything.

"Don't worry, Mio. I will protect you."

His words were more than enough to calm her senses.

"Yes. And I will do my best as well to protect Basara." Yuki followed-up with a sneer on her face.

"G-Geez, stop ruining my moment!" Mio angrily interjected. Nevertheless, a giggle escaped her mouth. A symbol of relief that the people she cherished will be with her through this ordeal. With the portal still emitting its purple color, the two of them stepped together. It was but a world unknown to them but they were more than confident. Holding on to Basara's sleeves, the Demon Princess stepped in to the portal.

...

"W-What is happening.." The teacher can only utter her words as the portals around her room emitted a malicious glow. Why would they be transported to some unknown land?! Has there been a mistake?!"

"I am not sure Milady but these are the re-"

"I do not care about the reports!" She exclaimed while smashing her glass to the floor. Everything was crumbling before her. Remembering the boy's warmth, she could only sigh.

"May the gods guide your way, Basara." With a pained expression, she looked outside, a worried smile painted across her face.

...

"Ha, is this Ddraig's power? Is this a joke or are you underestimating my power, Hyoudou Issei!"

"D-Damn..you..y-you..you will not harm Rias.."

Despite, uttering these words, the young boy knew that he was at its limits. He could only curse himself for being...weak; having the strongest dragon inside him didn't mean anything if his own power would not be able to follow through it but he was willing to give everything, even his life for the girl he loves.

"Vanishing Dragon Vali, I will go ahead and take your power!"

A mixture of white and red flooded the area; coupled with the screams of agony, it was enough to shatter a human's mind into pieces but he would rather endure this than losing the love of his life. For Rias Gremory, he will do anything and everything.

"You will pay Vali..You wil-!"

Feeling a surge of power within the area, Issei stepped back and to his surprise, also did Vali.

"What is.."

"Brother.."

T'was not the dragons alone that noticed this unstable surge of energy. Sirchzechs' gaze turned into a more serious manner. Raising his hands, he immediately placed several layers of protective spells around the Gremory and Sitri group.

"This is.."

Hearing a sound akin to lightning, the ground emitted a purple glow and within moments and after a few crackles and sparks, out came a man wielding and sword. His eyes glowed green and it seemed like he was struggling. Behind him are several girls who seemed exhausted.

"You..you will not harm them.." The man spoke with bared breath.

"W-What is.."

"B-Basara..Oniich.." The girl with flaming hair tried speaking but it seemed like her injuries was bit too much for her to continue.

"This is.." Like lightning, Rias' brother approached Vali.

"Vanishing Dragon, I would like for you to retreat for now."

"Ha, so even the king of the underworld wishes to take me on huh?" Vali responded, his smirk growing more insulting.

"Yes, we would be retreating so let's not show off here, Lucifer." a rough voice followed.

"Bikou, What are you doing here?" Vali asked while his eyes are fixed at Sirchzechs.

"Orders from the top. We would need to retreat for now."

"Tsk..very well then.." Pointing at Issei and the man covered in white glow, the Vanishing Dragon declared.

"We will continue this at another time. You, your power seems to be overflowing. I would like to defeat you someday."

"If you..do..anything..I will..kill.." The man muttered under his breath.

"Interesting..interesting..I will look forward to that day that will fight each other to death. Issei as well!" With a flick of his fingers, Vali, together with the man called Bikou disappeared and as soon as he sees this, the man fell on his knees, unconscious.

"What in the world.."

With Azazel descending, he checked on the red-haired girl who was holding on to the man's foot. Checking on her pulse, he suddenly showed a surprised expression.

"A devil but..its not like ours..its..different."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for sudden surge of likes/follows. Really warms my heart if someone reads. Please do comment as well as what you think of the development or if you want to see some improvements and whatnot. My apologies for my grammar, I know its not top notch but I'm learning but enough of that riff raff and without further ado, I present to you all, chapter 2.

* * *

Oh how fates play around to the ignorant. Fates intertwined, the found amusement on two particular planes of existence. Oh how they laughed as they decided to collapse the entire continuity of reason. I am but a chronicler and this is the continuation of the tale of two worlds colliding by chance

...

The young man could feel the touch of the one she cherishes. Stepping into the unknown, he had one conviction, to protect those around him. His power may not be enough but he is willing to fight against the world. As the blinding light overcame his senses, he suddenly noticed a menacing presence.

"The blood of the hero flows within you."

Conjuring his sword, Basara immediately went into an aggressive stance while Yuki and Kurumi followed.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I am nobody but soon, you will know the costs of keeping Wilbert's daughter."

"I will not let you take her, you will have to walk over my dead body first."

"Hah, how amusing. Considering the amount of power waiting to be released, you can perhaps take me on. I am but a Brave seeking entertainment and the one who is of my own world is not yet powerful enough to challenge my prowess."

"W-What do you mean?"

The young man only got laughter as a response but after a few seconds, several ghouls appeared out of nowhere and pounced directly into his party.

"Dammit!" Getting his weapon ready, he ran through the fiends and fended them off and while he sensed an influence of demons, it felt...different.

"What is going on, Maria!"

"I don't know, Basara-san!" The succubus squealed in response. "Rukia-neesama is not someone who would pull out pranks like this!"

"Prank?! This is like is more of a trap!" The man yelled angrily while slicing another fiend. He could feel the strength that these ghouls emitted was a bit too much for him to handle.

"Basara!" Mio exclaimed as magic circles surrounded her and the others.

"Mio! Dammit..Dammit..Dammit..Dammit...I've got to save ..I've got to save..I've got.."

SAVE THEM

...

It was a series of events that caught the Occult Club by a surprise. The Vanishing Dragon, Khaos Brigade and this group of people. Tensions are rising and a mere flick of the finger can send everything into chaos.

"Sirzechs." Azazel started as he placed a couple of magic circles on the group of people who were now resting at the Academy's clinic. "I'm sure you can feel their auras."

"Indeed Azazel but for sure, I cannot recognize it. It is of demonic influence that is for sure but it feels..strange."

"Brother?" Rias's voice is filled with worry. "I can feel it as well.."

"And from this young man." Michael continued. "I can sense his holy aura but I am as baffled as Sirzechs. It is something different and this is the first time I've felt such force."

Surely enough, this is a first for the top heads of each domains but as for the Emperor of the Red Dragon.

"4 girls..4 girls..1 man..This guy..this guy is legit..a.."

The healthy young boy could barely utter the term.

"Harem! Ouch!"

Without warning, Koneko gave Issei a pound on the head.

"Stop assuming things, Issei-senpai."

"Ahah, Koneko-sama with the discipline like the usual. But with that aside, is this the first time that happened?"

"Well, with the troubled looks from Lucifer and Archangel Michael, this must be the first time." Xenovia answered. "I can feel their auras as well and while I have little knowledge, for sure I can tell that they are trained warriors."

Pointing from right to left, she started identifying their attributes.

"A warrior, perhaps a swordsman by discipline." He started with Basara.

"A mage, an elemental type perhaps. I am not too sure." He continued with Mio.

"Swordsmen. Judging from their similarities in terms of form, they could be siblings." She explained while pointing at Yuki and Kurumi.

"And finally, another mage. Judging from the faint aura that she's emitting, her affinity to magic is similar to Rias." She finished while pointing at Maria.

"Destruction huh? But if they are from the demon world, surely Lucifer would recognize him." Kiba followed.

"But what's more interesting are their affiliations." Sona said as she gave a slight tap to Rias who was listening to the his brother and Azazel's conversation. "We should ante up the security. Right now, no one from the Underworld can identify these individuals and judging from their state, it seems like someone or something was following them."

As serious as this was, the Red Dragon Emperor was barely listening. Observing the unconscious girls, his mind began working its wonders. Their body on how they are shaped just according to his tastes, on how he would cup his hands on the chest area, particularly the girl with flaming red hair, it briefly reminded her of Rias. Oh, how he felt jealous if the man was indeed going about a harem with these ladies. An expression of endeavor and jealousy was smeared all over his face and while the Occult club gave a sigh of acceptance, a faded glow suddenly emitted from Yuki and Mio's necks.

"W-What's going on?" Azazel said while getting his Sacred Gear out.

"This could be dangerous. Please, stand back." The Maou warned the occult club as Michael began summoning several spears of light.

The young, healthy man would save his fantasies for later. Right now, making sure that everyone is safe is his priority. If they turned to be enemies, he would need every strength that he has not to fight them but to somehow resist groping those bouncing puppies.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but here's the chapter 3 to this crossover series that I'm trying out. For any comments, suggestions or whatnot, please do leave a comment. Would really appreciate it but enough of the riff-raff and without further ado, I present chapter 3!

* * *

[Wildart Castle]

"What do you mean you've lost the princess?!"

The anger in Rasmus' voice was prevalent. Rukia can only bow her head in shame as she tried to come up with an acceptable explanation.

"M-My apologies milord but I cannot exp-!"

She was not even able to finish her sentence as she was violently grappled and thrown from across the room. "This is unacceptable! You've got to find her as soon as possible. That power...that power is too precious for us to lose."

Staring at the portrait of his brother and the the household's herald, Rasmus can only click his tongue in frustration. "If this is some sort of trick Wilbert.."

[Undisclosed Location]

Upon the thick forests of the demon's realm, Jin Toujou has seemed caught wind of the news as well. As the young child that he has taken away continued to rest, he gave a slight smirk while reading through the report that was passed on to him.

"Interesting. An unknown force.."

"Yes sir." A voice from the back of him responded. "Does Afureia know of this?"

"Yes but she has chosen not to disclose any more information. But if I were to judge her expressions, it seems like she has no control of what has happened."

Hearing this, the famed hero burst into laughter. "Really? Hasegawa-sensei being all panicky? That's a surprise but still." Standing up, he gave the piece of paper back to the person who was behind him. "Basara should be able to handle things fine and with Mio and Yuki, they should be able to overcome everything."

Saying this, he looked towards the skies but even from afar, you could tell a hint of worry in his expressions.

"Don't disappoint me."

...

The tension that surrounded Kuoh Academy was heavy. With two of the 4 girls necks lighting up, a disaster could happen. The current Lucifer Sirzechs together with Azazel and Michael readied themselves and while Kiba and Xenovia has taken their own defensive stances, Rias went close to Issei.

"Don't worry Buchou, I will protect you."

"Issei.."

The young man cannot afford to be distracted while yes, their bodies are really something else and for sure, they're built for lewd things, he needs to prioritize Rias, Akeno, Asia and the others.

"Aaah.."

"Eh?"

The young boy couldn't believe his ears. Was that a moan? He needs another sample if he is to ver-

"Haah.."

Another whimper from the blue-haired girl this time confirmed its validity. Hearing this, Sirzechs has also lowered their guards and with a single nod, Azazel approached them and began checking out their current vitals.

"It seems like they're not in pain. I can't see any injuries that might cause this reaction. Although

Turning red himself, Azazel chose to look away. For sure, most men and even the women in the room has noticed the pained expressions that the two were giving. It was arousal and while most are already doing the right thing, the Emperor of the Red Dragon was pretty much.

"Ohoh..W-What is going on..The air around them suddenly..suddenly went sexy..Their subtle twitching...This red-headed girl in particular..the way her breasts moves as she squirms through the pain...wait, is it all right to call it pain? Perhaps plea.."

"Issei!"

A commanding voice from the woman she loves suddenly stopped the speeding thoughts of lewdness.

"So..uhmm.." Michael started while trying to avoid the sight of the women. "What should we do about this?"

Without hesitation, the leader of the Devils conjured several magic circles and from out of it, a silver-haired maid with wearing a stoic expression.

"Nee-sama!" Rias said in greeting.

"Rias, Issei. It's good to see you both." Looking at two girls, she approached them and within moments, several magic circles covered their arms, feet necks and feet. The entire room was silent for a few minutes until from out of nowhere, Grayfia's cheeks suddenly went red.

"Is something the matter?" Her husband asked with worry.

"Well I..." Grayfia didn't know on where to start. "I somehow recognize the magic but..in order to release them out of it..they need to be.." The silver-haired beauty was hesitant in finishing her sentence. "Relieved.." Saying this word made her cheeks even redder and with it, the expressions of all the people present in the room was as well.

"Eh, relieved? I'm afraid I don't understand." Issei suddenly blurted out in confusion.

...

[Undisclosed Location]

It was clash of silver and white. Against the orange burn of the sunset, two individuals fought. One, a friend and an ally and the other, a rival.

"Ha, what do you think Albion?"

"Hmmm..He is cetainly something but please go give me another run-through on this...Why are we fighting him?"

"I believe the best answer for that is to question him later after we beat him into a pulp!"

As the Vanishing Dragon approached at high speeds, the man in a mask merely countered its movement. "Such a troublesome opponent but nonetheless, I can feel Basara's aura here. Where in the world is he?"

Fates continue to intersect and while most welcome it with a comforting tone, some accept it with a head-on collision. I am but a chronicler to these events but for sure, it is a story that will continue on.


End file.
